Nicholas Yuleson
Nicholas Yuleson is the main protagonist of Santa's Slay, a 2005 dark comedy horror film. He is played by Douglas Smith. Biography Nicholas is living in the aptly named town of Hell, in Canada, and his grandfather is an antisocial miser who hates Christmas, for some reason. When Nicholas asks his grandfather exactly why he hates Christmas, his grandfather says its because of Santa being the son of the Devil. Needless to say, Nicholas laughs at this, but his grandfather shows him proof: an Icelandic book named The Book of Klaus, which Nicholas thinks is The Nwcronomicon. When reading The Book of Klaus, (as Klaus was one of the original names for Father Christmas) Nicholas discovers that his crazy grandfather was right: Santa was born in Biblical times from the conception of a woman named Erica, by Satan himself. More to the point, Santa is an anagram of Satan, proving this correct. Santa is the Antichrist! Also in the book Nicholas discovers that one day in one thousand BC, Santa was challenged by a man who challenged him to a curling contest, that if Santa's rock touched the edge of a frozen pond first, Santa could keep killing people each Christmas. If the old man's rock touched the pond edge first, without falling in like Santa's, then Santa would not only have to give up killing people but would also have to bring them presents for a thousand years. Santa went first in his arrogance, but failed. He hadn't known the old man was an angel, and the old man successfully beat Santa. Nicholas finds out the deal will end in 2005, scaring him because the current year is 2005. So Nicholas becomes afraid of Santa like his grandfather and makes preparations. He heads to a deli in town but sees a brutish man dressed as Santa leaving the store. The man dressed as Santa glares evilly at Nicholas when he enters. Upon entering, Nicholas finds the owner, Mr Green, dying, and when he dies, the police arrive and arrest Nicholas for the murder. Nicholas calls Mary to pick him up and says he's at the police station. During a talk with the police chief, Nicholas confesses his belief that the real Santa Clause is behind all the killings and he is in fact a demon. Nicholas tells the cop about his grandfather's theory that Greenwich time is the same as the time at the Arctic and at seven pm, Greenwich time, it will be midnight at the Pole, thus officially ending Christmas. The cop says Nicholas is as crazy as his grandfather and kicks him out, but an angry Nicholas says "YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!" Outside, Nicholas meets Mary and they are pulled over by a policeman as they leave. However, the policeman is dressed as Santa, and Nicholas realizes it's not a fake Santa but the real one. Proving him right, Santa gets in his sleigh driven by Hell-deer and flies after them dropping explosive presents. The two make it back home and tell the grandfather that Santa is here. Santa ambushes carol singers at the Yuleson place and kills them all moments after Nicholas warned them of Santa's rampage. Santa enters as the family are hiding in the basement safe room and reads The Book of Klaus, laughing as he reads his life history. Then, Santa chases them outside, and Santa and the grandfather have a standoff, and insult each other. However, Santa summons his Hell-deer, which rides over the grandfather and kills him, to Nicholas' dismay and Santa's delight. Now Santa chases them to the school gym, where Nicholas just plans on waiting out the twelve days of Christmas. Mary doubts this and suggests they take action against Santa. Nicholas and Mary end up being chased by Santa over the ice rink in a Zamboni. However, Nicholas shines a torch light at Santa's face, who insists he's not "fucking Dracula!" Suddenly an angelic light appears and the resurrected grandfather is there, revealed as the angel who beat Santa before! The two have another curling match, but this time Santa cheats, and throws the angel into a gate to Hell that he opened. Then, laughing, Santa flies away, but not before Nicholas pulls his grandfather out of Hell. Nicholas says goodbye to his grandfather who returns to Heaven and Santa now ambushes the town outside the gym. Mary's gun crazy father comes up and Nicholas takes a gun from him to shoot down Santa. Upon everyone convinced Santa is no more Mr Nice Guy, they celebrate. However, the priest is found dead in a Santa suit (Santa used this as a decoy) and the police label him as the killer. However, when Nicholas and Mary kiss, the real Santa is heading on a flight to the Arctic, where he asks who he will kill next. Nature Nicholas was probably named for Saint Nick, aka Santa, who was the original Father Christmas. Nicholas was a witty and brave individual who could easily overcome his fears. He began by being scared to death of the prospect of Santa now killing, but he overcame this and confronted Santa as Santa revealed he hated children and humanity in general. Nicholas remained firm throughout and was protective of those he loved such as Mary and his grandfather. Gallery Douglas_d.jpg 1793959,_OW8JDfI_jN_t5ptRF_ydExmKhUgVfuDvnTb65gMLgGnARAx2ZJ_fRjiFGt2S7C1YfqeaVVntrV_3t4og2pSww .jpg|Nicholas with his Christmas-hating grandfather Uuu.jpg|Nicholas at the police station ringing Mary 1793972,e037NFsh_Krq06U7tnE3LMvUmnWzIKMK6lhhB_S0g9uMHY6n9UFdx_F1sfhwcUnP_6c6uuIOt37_Um3E6fWHFg .jpg|Nicholas and Mary hiding from Santa Category:Comic Relief Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Wise Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Category:Lethal Category:In Love Category:Arrogant Category:Outright Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Good